You're not alone
by FrancescaBoscorelli
Summary: LBD universe. Darcy deals with the anniversary of his parents death, once again. Only this time he's not alone. I suck at summaries! Lizzie/Darcy, future fic. R/R


**A/N; This is my very first LBD fanfiction. I'm addicted, I love Lizzie and Darcy and I just couldn't get this story out of my head. My apologies if they are a little bit (or a lot) OOC.**

**Note: This is my take on how Darcy deals with his parents death anniversary, I haven't read any stories about it and I thought I should give it a try. Its a future fic, or something like that. Pure fluff and a little bit of sadness too. **

**Don't forget to review!**

**Fran**

* * *

She never saw it coming, never saw the change happening before her eyes and when the circle was complete she couldn't deny the shock. She was happy, for the first time in a long while. She smiled more, laughed more, enjoyed every little moment twice as much as she did before. Not that she wasn't happy before, it was only this time things were lot different, she had a reason to smile every morning. Even a reason to bounce a little on the way to his office, to the man who made her head spin with every smile and every touch.

"Good morning Mrs. Reynolds," Lizzie greeted the woman with a wide smile on her face. She greeted her just the same, smiling.

"Good morning Ms. Bennet."

"Is Darcy in his office," Lizzie asked. In a fraction of a second, she noticed how the playful smile slipped off Mrs. Reynolds face, a frown taking its place.

"Miss Bennet, Mr. Darcy is not coming today," she spoke.

"What? Why?" Lizzie was utterly confused, when they spoke early in the morning he never mentioned not working or not coming to the office. For a second she feared the worst; an accident, maybe? He suddenly felt sick and didn't have the energy to come over or call her to let her know. Or perhaps something had happened to Gigi. Lizzie's imagination was running wild, playing all sorts of crazy scenarios in her head.

"Today is the anniversary of his parents' deaths."

"Oh my god..." She suddenly felt like the world's worst girlfriend. She should have known something as important as this but they never talked about his parents, she didn't want to ask because making him sad was the last thing on her mind and talking about them would make him exactly that. "I didn't know..."

"He doesn't like talking about it. He usually disappears this day every year, along with Ms. Darcy." Mrs. Reynolds informed her. All of a sudden Lizzie had to bit her lip not to let a few tears escape as a wave of sorrow and sadness washed over her. She wanted to hold him so bad right now.

"Thank you Mrs. Reynolds," Lizzie spoke, turned on her heels and walked towards her office. No longer feeling the happy or energetic any longer.

* * *

She turned around, spinning her chair once, twice, three times, holding her phone in her hand, Darcy's name flashing on the screen ready to dial his number. She could have called him a few _minutes ago but she had to admit she was lost at words. What was she supposed to say to him? 'I'm sorry about your parents, I'm sorry I didn't know this was the saddest day for you, I'm sorry I'm the worst girlfriend ever'_. It wasn't a subject they could talk about over the phone. On the other hand she could pay a visit, spend the day with him, but she figured he might want some time alone with his sister and she didn't want to impose.

She was so conflicted.

"Hey Lizzie B!"

She turned around at Fitz calling her name, flashing a weak smile his way. He frowned, obviously not expecting the lack of energy on her side.

"What's up," he asked her, pulling a spare chair to sit in front of his friend, noticing how her eyes were slightly puffy and red-ish. "Have you been crying?"

"I'm the worst girlfriend ever," she whispered, looking down at her cell phone, at how it no longer showed Darcy's name but the screensaver with a picture of them in a tight embrace smiling at the camera. She could vividly recall the day the picture was taken; Jane's wedding and the moment he had told her he loved her for the second time, and she had told him she felt the same. She caressed his face with her fingertips and again a wave of sadness hit her chest.

"What are you talking about Lizzie," Fitz asked her confused.

"I didn't know about his parents. I never asked him and he never offered," Lizzie told him, "I mean I didn't know that today is the anniversary of their deaths'; I only found out when I went to see him in his office this morning and Mrs. Reynolds informed me that he took the day off and why."

"Maybe he doesn't want to talk about it," Fitz interrupted. "Lizzie, Darcy and I have been friends for years and he never says a word about his parents to me either. The fact that he doesn't want to say something to anyone, not even you, doesn't make you a bad girlfriend. Darcy has been alone for so long, he's used to going through this day on his own."

"But he shouldn't. Not when he has you and me."

"Don't expect him to reach out for you, he won't. He's gonna pretend he's a tough dude and probably, since he sucks at dealing with emotions, he won't say he needs you either. Maybe you're the one who should reach out to him."

"Thank you Fitz," she smiled at her friend gratefully.

"You're welcome. Now wipe away those tears and go get your man. "

* * *

The silence and quietness of his surroundings cleared his head. At least that's what he had told Gigi before walking out of the house and she had believed him. Truth is, he didn't want his sister to see him sad, biting his lips almost to the point of bleeding to suppress the tears as they went through all their family albums. Despite the many years since his parents had died he still missed them, he still felt as if it had been yesterday. He didn't know how to stop the sadness, how was he supposed to do that? If he could just figure that out he would stop feeling as miserable as he was now, sitting on a bench, looking directly at the grave a few feet away from him engraved with parents names 'beloved father...' 'Beloved mother...'

He took a deep breath, ran a hand through his hair and stared at his feet. He had made up his mind on leaving when he noticed someone approaching him. His heart skipped a beat when she reached out to him.

"Lizzie..." He whispered his voice full of emotion. God he had missed her.

"Hey...Fitz told me you would be here," she told him. Holding his hand between hers, giving it a light squeeze. "Can I take a seat?"

"Please." He moved away, giving her enough space for her to sit. Still she moved as close to him as possible, the warmth of her body suddenly lifting his spirits. Something deep within him lit up and the sadness slowly banished from his soul.

There was complete silence surrounding them, it was not uncomfortable, on the contrary, it was a much needed silence. It gave them time to just feel each other close and enjoy the brief moment together, even though the circumstances were not exactly the best.

"I come here every year," Darcy spoke, his eyes lingered directly in his parent's grave. Lizzie watched him as he spoke softly; allowing him to vent freely and with no interruptions. "I just sit here for hours, thinking. It gives me some sort of peace, despite the moment."

"Will, I'm so sorry," she whispered, holding his hand tight between hers, letting him know she was there for him. "I didn't know..."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Lizzie." He glanced at her, "I chose not to share this moment with anyone, it was something entirely my own, there is nothing you should feel sorry about."

"You shouldn't do this alone; you have so many people who care about you, who will always be there. Don't lock yourself in your pain, please," she never begged him to speak about his feelings before, she never forced him to share anything he didn't want to, but he was aching she could see it in his eyes and she could no longer ignore it and let it go.

"I've done this on my own for so many years," he whispered, looking around him, at anyone but her. She knew he didn't want to show his emotions, probably didn't want her to see him cry.

"Well you're not alone anymore Will."

He turned around to face her, his eyes shining with tears and so much pain her own heart ached. He held her, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist pulling her towards him, his head resting on her shoulder sighing softly. She held him too, her arms around his shoulder, her body so close to him she swore she could feel his heartbeat.

"I've been alone for so long" he whispered, feeling himself sob against her shoulder. She caressed his head tenderly trying as hard as she could to sooth him with her touch. "I've never had anyone to share this with, and then you came. I have you and I know I won't be alone anymore...I love you Lizzie"

She cried, his confession hitting her very core, her heart and soul. It moved her how much he trusted her, enough to allow his emotions flow freely, with no questions or restrictions. Everything felt right, they felt right.

"I love you too. I'll always be here, whenever you need me to, I'm here Will." She whispered and felt his arms wrapped a little bit tighter around her waist.

"Thank you..." He spoke, pulling away slowly and she took the opportunity to wipe his tears away. He closed his eyes briefly leaning at her touch and smiled despite all the sorrow he might be feeling. "For everything."

"No need to thank me, just don't lock yourself away again, okay?"

"I know. I'm sorry. It won't happen again"

"Good. Are you ready to go?" She asked. He looked away briefly; she followed his line of vision and noticed how he was transfixed for a second. His eyes lingered on his parent's grave and she suddenly felt awful for forcing him to go. Perhaps he needed time and she was pushing him.

But then he got up, pulling her along with him and smiled warmly at her. He closed the small distance between them, his lips barely touching hers for a second until she closed the gap and her lips crashed softly on his. He pulled away after a few seconds, resting his forehead against hers.

"I'm ready," he whispered.

She allowed him to lead her, their fingers intertwined together, walking slowly.

"Are you okay?" She asked him making their way towards his car.

He glanced at her with a smile on his face, wrapping one around her shoulder and pulling her towards his body, inhaling her scent deeply.

"I am now," he whispered "now that I have you"

**FINITO!**

**like it? hate it? let me know! **


End file.
